Aviva Corcovado
Aviva Corcovado is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew. She is an engineer, inventor and the creator of all the Wild Kratts inventions, including the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Appearance Aviva is a young woman of average height; she has bushy dark brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail, gray eyes (possibly with a greenish tinge), and tan skin. She usually wears a purple shirt and a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves, blue jeans held by a black belt with a bolt on it, worn crookedly around her waist, and purple and white converse shoes. In Octopus Wildkratticus, while searching for the Creature Power Suits, she wore a violet purple wetsuit. Her beach outfit was a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, purple hoop bracelets, necklace, and yellow sandals with blue straps. Her signature color is violet/purple. Personality Aviva is a strong leader, and an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and despite being tomboyishly beautiful, she can be stubborn, sassy, and arrogant, possibly due to her intelligence, but she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter, and unlike most fans believe, she does not value her inventions over her crew-mates. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. Abilities Aviva has professional bio-mechanical engineering skills; seeing as she was the original creator of the Creature Power Suits, and builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions. She is also good at computers (seeing as she was able to hack into Zach's computer system), and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good at badminton, though she usually destroys the plastic birdies. Trivia * Aviva can not dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. * Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. * Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-display's. * She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her second and more fluent language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. * Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as her great-grandmother's last name is precisely this one, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. ** Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as was her great-grandmother's, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. * Later in season 2 and in season 3, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her creature suite is never used to activate, and is in the form of a wet suit. * Some of Aviva's inventions, such as the Tortuga computer or the passcode system in the Creature Power Discs use her voice. * Her favorite lemur's are mouse lemurs and ring-tailed lemurs. * Aviva will on some occasions, hug either Chris, Koki, or sometimes Jimmy when she's happy. * She likes small and baby animals * She may have a crush on Chris * In Panda Power Up, she has a stuffed panda named Stuffo. *She has activated Bird of Paradise power, Groundhog power, Praying Mantis power, Gazelle power, Emperor Tamarin monkey power, Harris hawk power, Peregrine falcon power, Leafcutter ant power and Wolf power. Inventor and inventions * Almost all machinery and gadgets in the Tortuga were invented by Aviva. All primary members of the Wild Kratts team have a creature-pod that is their signature color. When they activate in a creature suite the color of the animal (despite the natural color of that animal) is that person's signature color. Aviva's creature-pod and creature color is pink or dark pink or violet-purple. She created a Cheetah Racer with the cheetah's spots pattern and a racing suit to go with it. * Aviva designed and built the Creature Power Suits, claiming in it took her nearly a year to develop the prototypes. She also invents new ad-on's for the suits in hopes of improving there performance, such as the Ring Chip she builds in season three. * Her extendo Robot Arm has been damage quite a few times during its use. In season three, a Florida Panther swiped at it, causing it to malfunction. It was also trampled by a herd of stampeding bison. * By late season two, Aviva reviled to having built a creature power suit for herself, apparently after borrowing Chris's power suit in season one episode Birds of a Feather. She first uses her creature power suit to activate Groundhog Powers, and later in season three to active Praying Mantis Powers. Her power suit color is violet purple. Gallery Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 9.01.15 PM.png|Aviva as a little girl Wk1541.png|Fairy Princess Aviva Aviva_Laughing_2.png Crew_looking_at_Target.png Aviva_and_Aye_Aye.png Aviva-Crab_episode.PNG Aviva_and_Mouse_Lemur.png Screenshot 2016-03-22 at 8.03.32 AM.png Screenshot 2016-03-22 at 8.03.46 AM.png Wet_Aviva.png Angry Aviva.png Squish.png Goblin_Tapping_on_Aviva.png Cheetah.racer.5.PNG SotT_32.png Heroic.gif SOS_30.png Spirit_92.png CoC_52.png CoC_53.png CoC_54.png CoC_55.png PPU_7.png Aviva_with_Disrupt-to_Bot.png Aviva_and_Pelican.png WK406_SC149_WildKrattCrewTiedUp.png Aviva_and_Chris_Hug.png BtBFF_82.png BTBFF_83.png BtBFF_84.png BtBFF_85.png BtBFF_88.png BtBFF_89.png BtBFF_93.png BtBFF_94.png BtBFF_96.png Screenshot_2018-10-23_091735.jpg Category:Wild Kratts Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Antiheroes Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Characters that speak in Latin Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters who did Karate Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Damsels Category:Singing Characters Category:Wolves